Every Stitch
by Herodan3
Summary: Isshin Matoi's process into completing the Kamui Senketsu, not much to say here, just something I thought up. All characters used belong to Studio Trigger and the other license holders for Kill la Kill


_**Every Stitch**_

* * *

A decrepit old man sat in a dusty basement, cloth piled around him and a small sewing machine. This room, no this lab, was one he had personally cultivated under his home for one purpose: the production of his greatest creation.

He was sitting at the sewing machine, thin fingers working painstakingly. His hunched back and graying hair gave the image of an aged man, the worn lab coat and tired eyes did not help. This man though was something of a visionary, and his work was meant to be something that would go beyond the expectations of the world that it was born to enter.

Red fibers glowing in the dull lighting of the secret room, his eyes looking from his graying beard to a clock along the wall.' _Hours on end, again, this fatigue is going to pay off however, this will be done by the time that Ryuko returns today and I can tell her everything,_ ' he swallowed continuing to move the ornate red wires about into a competent attire.

He looked back over his shoulder and then to the sewing machine again.' _After all, I am sure the Satsuki remembers Junketsu and I fear she will even don it for her mother's purpose. But these stitches, these are to be different,_ ' he continued to mutter to himself working at an accelerated rate, his eyes weary from the countless hours that he poured into the project.

This man is Isshin Matoi, at least to one of his daughters, to the other had he shaven a bit and stood straight he would be Soichiro Kiryuin. Either way he was an aloof genius of untold skill and unmatched intelligence with one enemy that came from a horrid experience years prior. An experience that was leading to the very process he was completing now.

' _These stitches my daughter are to be for the liberation of the world from the grasp of Ragyo Kiryuin and the Life Fibers,_ ' he seemed to be going over what to say in his head. He continued to stitch along the vague outline of a Sailor Uniform, which was starting to tint a black-blue hue with every few stitches almost on the will of the creator himself.' _No, perhaps that's too heroic for something that is to be so vile._ '

' _These stitches are the road map for the future, the future of all of humanity,_ ' Isshin remarked to himself trying to build some sort of preparation for the conversation he was going to have with his daughter. In that time, he was continuing to stitch away tediously, a long red scarf being reinforced by the rapidity of his motions.

' _I've weaved and wafted these very fibers to be the most effective they could be without risking the user's body and that is where the conflicting design choice comes in,_ ' Isshin continued to think about speaking with his somewhat rebellious daughter, about the Kamui.' _That sounds good, though I am unsure of how Ryuko will react to the appearance that you are to take upon being transformed,_ ' he shook his head realizing something he had said previously was scatterbrained.

The scarf started to twitch as he continued to stitch along it, an eye-like pattern becoming visible.' _If she reacts well to it_ _this Kamui is going to be the perfect Kamui, in tandem with Ryuko her perfectly, if not wholly synchronized. Her mentality and adaptability will easily be imprinted into these fibers with her DNA and the two of you can work things out as you fight,_ ' he reached to the side, a small vial with what appeared to be a hair in it being the aim.

He stitched the hair into the Kamui, or so it seemed, as a red star swallowed the material whole. Silently, he stitched away from this point, his mind focusing not on talking with Ryuko, but assuring his work would be completed. This was his ultimate weapon, the very best he could do to combat the Life Fibers that clearly plagued his family line.

Then, miraculously, the eye patch on the scarf seemed to open looking around confused.' Where am I?' the garb, having found sentience looked about in confusion as the man continued to stitch away, finishing what he could.

'Hey, what is going on here?' the garb remarked looking at the man. His bushy, if not scruffy, mustache and beard were mistakable and sure to make an imprint, in fact Isshin Matoi was a figure that would be nearly impossible to forget.

The Kamui lurched forward, reaching with sleeves toward the man." What? You're already alive?" the creator muttered in surprise, his pseudo-aged voice remarked as he took steps backward.

'What is going on? Why am I so tired all of a sudden?' the garb asked in shock, feeling heavy merely from existing. Though there were no answers coming from the bearded man that looked at him.

"This is not the time for you to be awake, there is no means for you to maintain such a state," the man remarked finishing the placement of a button on the suspender-like ridges between the skirt and top.

'That does not make sense. Where am I?' the garb argued, in a protest that was becoming foggy in memory.

"Rest, when you'll be activated again soon, by my daughter," the man remarked just as the Kamui fell asleep.

A creaking sound came from the ceiling, someone was tiptoeing into the house with deliberate motion.' _The knick of time it would appear,_ ' the man remarked with a sigh grabbing the Sailor Uniform and hurling into the center of some loose bands of fabric, its closed eyes showing the lack of consciousness.

The orange haired man walked to an adjacent desk, where a huge pair of scissors rested.' _I am hoping that Ryuko will not return to see this, and I can tell her about the Kamui in peace,_ ' he sighed throwing the scissors over his shoulder and heading toward the exit.

* * *

 _Just a quick something I thought up for a Senketsu. I may be taking a bit of liberties in both personality and how the Life Fiber process actually went, but there is no definitive into when such a thing happen. And in terms of timeline placement, we do not know how long it was between Senketsu's completion and Doctor Matoi's death at Nui Harime's hands, so I merely assumed that it was the same day for coherency sake._

 _Thanks for taking a peek, and have a good day,_

 _~Herodan_


End file.
